


LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures of Superboy 6 - Another Tempest Takes Its Turn

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-16
Updated: 2002-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new adventures of an old hero.<br/>DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.  Smallville in specific and Superman in general are the property of DC Comics.<br/>SPECIAL THANKS to my beta Georgia Peach for helping me with this story.<br/>Also, thank you to The Smallville Transcript Center for taking the time to transcribe every single episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures of Superboy 6 - Another Tempest Takes Its Turn

## LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures of Superboy 6 - Another Tempest Takes Its Turn

by Catlover

[]()

* * *

Another Tempest Takes Its Turn 

Unbendable steel - Bends,  
If the fury of the wind is unstoppable, 

\- "The Impossible" performed by Joe Nichols 

May 8, 2002 

Smallville High School 

He couldn't help but laugh. Walking in Pete's direction was one Clark Kent, oblivious to the world as he flipped through the pages of a fashion magazine. Clark wore the most intense look of concentration as he flipped the magazine's pages back and forth. Shaking his head, Pete reached out and grabbed Clark's arm as he walked by. Startled, Clark looked up wide-eyed. The deer in the headlights look was too much. Pete broke down laughing. 

After a couple minutes, Pete pressed a hand to his chest and panted, "I'm sorry, Clark. It's just hard to watch the charter member of the 'Flannel Association For Men' flip through a fashion magazine like a normal person." 

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," replied Clark, rolling his eyes dramatically. Showing the magazine to Pete, Clark asked, "Help me out, Pete. I need to get my tux order in today. What do you think? Classic black or traditional red?" 

Faking seriousness, Pete took the magazine. Appearing to really give the question great consideration, he stroked his chin for a second then glanced at Clark. "Black. Definitely, black. Your long lines? It'll be very Clark Gableish." 

"Really?" Smiling, Clark took the magazine back from Pete. So deep in thought, he never noticed how Pete strained to keep from laughing. 

From behind, they were taken by surprise when Lana snuck up and said, "Personally Clark, I think you look best in red." 

Shocked, Pete and Clark jumped a little before turning around. Nodding cordially, Clark stated, "Well, then red it is, especially since you're the one who's going to have to dance with me." 

Turning to Lana, Pete whined, "Thanks a lot. Now, I have to go make a call and change my order." 

Winking at Clark, Pete joked, "Don't want people mistaking us for twins." 

Slapping Clark on the arm, Pete nodded at Lana before walking away. To Pete's quickly retreating form, Clark yelled, "Yeah, because that happens all the time." 

Laughing, Lana watched Clark shake his head and run his hand through his unruly hair. Leaning into Clark's personal space, she asked, "So, are you excited about the dance?" 

Taking a step back, Clark replied, "Yeah. You?" 

Taking Clark's hand, Lana practically purred, "Oh, yes." 

Bells sounded in Clark's head. Pulling his hand away, he looked around the hallways for a distraction when he saw Chloe and Justin turn the corner. Stepping away from Lana, Clark walked up to Justin and Chloe, never so happy to see two people before in his life. Unfortunately, the closer to the couple he got, the more Clark noticed they weren't smiling. In fact, Chloe's eyes looked somewhat puffy and red. Concerned, Clark closed the distance between them quickly and asked, "Chloe, what's wrong?" 

Holding onto Justin's arm tightly, Chloe spoke with half a sob, "They're closing the LuthorCorp plant." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

After School 

Luthor Castle 

Impatiently, Clark drummed his fingers on the chairs wooden armrests. Seated before Lex's desk, he waited for Lex to arrive. Of course, Sheila did say Lex was busy, very busy, in fact, but then, Sheila always said that. Standing up, he couldn't suppress his curiosity as he ran his eyes over Lex's desk. Noting a financial plan he didn't completely understand, Clark quickly became absorbed in a couple articles on corporate buy-out, almost to the point that he didn't notice the flurry of movement in his peripheral. 

Holding a number of thin folders, Lex entered his office. Looking up from an open folder, he smiled and said, "Hey, Clark. I got your messages, but I've been having a bad day." 

Walking around his desk, he dropped the files with a loud thud. Sitting down, he opened his laptop and started attacking the keys. He hit the enter key and in the distance a printer could be heard revving back to life. Picking up the phone, Lex punched speed dial #3. "Sheila, I've got something coming through the printer right now. Bring it in when it's done." 

Slamming the phone down, Lex locked his laptop and turned to Clark who had found his way back to one of the two comfortable chairs positioned in front of Lex's desk. "As much as I enjoy a visit from you Clark, are you sure you can afford being seen with the town pariah? 

"I'll take my chances," replied Clark. Smiling kindly at Lex, he looked into his green eyes and saw the fatigue Lex worked so hard to hide. "What happened, Lex?" 

Sitting back, Lex played with a pen on his desk as he replied, "The two prevailing theories seem to be that I either ran the plant into the ground through sheer incompetence, or did it deliberately so I could go back to Metropolis." 

Frowning, Clark asserted, "Lex, your Dad already offered you a job in Metropolis and you turned it down. Why not just tell people the truth?" 

Tossing the pen onto the desk, Lex sat forward. Leaning over the desk, he laced his fingers together and braced his elbows on the solid piece of mahogany. "Because If I did tell the truth, I would be stuck with the incompetence rap. Being reviled is the lesser evil." 

Chewing on his lip, Clark asked in a whisper, "Does this mean you're going back to Metropolis?" 

Locking his green eyes with Clark's blue, Lex answered, "That's what my Father would have me do, but this isn't over." 

A light returned to Clark's eyes. Leaning forward, Clark asked excitedly, "You have a plan?" 

"Always," answered Lex, smugly. 

At that moment, Sheila entered with a manila folder. Her curly blond hair pulled back into a barely contained bun, she handed over the folder to Lex efficiently and remained by his side as he looked over the folder's contents. Closing the folder, Lex nodded at Sheila. "This is fine. You can go now, Sheila." 

Turning on her heel, Sheila left the office with a series of rapid footfalls and a whispered, "As you wish, Mr. Luthor." 

Astonished, Clark followed Sheila's retreating form. Bringing his eyes back to Lex, Clark observed, "You're really busy." 

Nodding, Lex said, "Yes, Clark, I am. Normally, nothing would be more important than you, but these are not normal times." 

Standing, Clark smiled down at Lex, "I get it." 

Looking up at Clark, Lex whispered, "Thanks for stopping by, Clark. It means a lot." 

Reaching down, Clark took Lex's hand. For a moment, Clark just stared at their mingled fingers before raising his gaze to Lex's. "What are friends for?" 

With a final squeeze, Clark let go of Lex's hand and left the office. 

\--<{()}>\-- 

March 10, 2002 

Smallville High School 

Wandering the halls, Lana and Whitney reminisced. Walking up to the trophy case, Whitney placed his hands on the glass. "It's hard to believe. I thought my whole life was in that trophy case. Now, it all seems so trivial." 

Running her hand up and down Whitney's arm, Lana asked, "Did you get everything squared away with the administration?" 

"Yeah," answered Whitney. Stepping away from the case, Whitney placed his right arm around Lana. Walking down the hallway, Whitney continued, "They allowed my teachers to apply last semesters grades because of everything with my Dad, so I was technically done with school weeks ago. I was just signing the necessary paperwork today so they could give me proof of graduation. I need to have it when I arrive at the recruiter's office." 

Nodding, Lana wrapped an arm around Whitney under his letterman jacket. "I guess we better get you to the bus station then." 

Glancing at Lana, Whitney said, "We don't need to go yet. How about we check out the gym?" 

Shrugging, Lana answered, "Okay." 

Placing a kiss on the top of Lana's head, Whitney led her to the gym. Reaching out his left hand, Whitney flipped on the lights. The gym shimmered from a revolving disco ball hanging from the center of the ceiling. Spinning around, Lana and Whitney stared at all the brightly colored foil embossed cut out hearts, the twirled streamers stretched across the ceiling and hanging around the doors. 

Pulling away from Lana, Whitney left her in the center of the dance floor. Extending a hand in her direction, Whitney insisted, "Wait. Stay there." 

Crossing the dance floor, Whitney reached into his pocket and pulled out a CD. Placing the CD in a small stereo left behind by someone on the Homecoming committee, Whitney punched play and jogged back to Lana. Coming to a stop a few feet in front of her, Whitney smiled at Lana. Returning his smile, Lana stepped forward. Meeting in the middle, they started to sway together to the romantic ballad coming from the stereo. For several rocking turns, they looked into each other's eyes before Lana looked away and placed her head on Whitney's shoulder. 

Holding onto Lana tightly, Whitney whispered, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before I enlisted." 

Rubbing her cheek against his shoulder, Lana replied softly and sweetly, "I think you're being very brave." 

Wrapping his arms all the way around her, Whitney held her tighter still. "Lana, I know you're confused. I know things have been rough lately, but-" 

Rubbing Whitney's back, Lana said in a soothing tone, "Whitney, let's just dance." 

Together, they rocked and swayed. Alone on the dance floor, they clung to each other. There was love in their hands and in the kisses they pressed to each other's necks, but there was fear in their eyes. In a couple minutes that just flew right by, the song wound down, its chorus repeating as it faded to silence. 

Pulling apart, Whitney couldn't meet Lana's eyes. Stepping around her, Whitney jogged back to the stereo and stopped the CD. Ejecting the disc, Whitney put the CD back in his pocket before reaching for Lana's hand. Walking slowly towards Whitney, Lana found herself reaching for him as well. 

Walking through the halls, they didn't say a word. Leaving the school behind, they never said a thing. In Whitney's red pick-up truck, they drove in silence. No radio. No conversation. Just the sound of them breathing. 

Finally, Lana pulled up to the bus depot. Looking over at Whitney, she asked, "Do you have everything?" 

Nodding, Whitney replied, "Yeah. They only allow one bag." 

Laughing sadly, Lana said, "I'd never make it as a Marine." 

With a turn of the key, the truck's motor shut down. Shifting a bit in her seat, Lana looked at Whitney's sad face. Reaching into her pocket, Lana pulled out her meteor rock necklace. Taking Whitney's hand, Lana pressed the delicate bijoux into his palm. "I want you to have this." 

Mouth agape, Whitney tried to protest, but Lana's caressing hands would not allow it. Closing his hand into a fist, he swore, "I promise not to lose it this time." 

Reaching out, they embraced. Gripping fistfuls of cloth and flesh, Whitney and Lana held onto each other a second more. Fighting back their tears, they pulled away. Opening the passenger side door, Whitney looked directly into Lana's eyes and said, "Goodbye, Lana." 

Jumping from the truck, Whitney reached into the bed of the truck and pulled out a small duffel bag. Crossing back in front of the car, Whitney looked at Lana through the windshield and smiled. Waving, Whitney turned away and headed for the bus. Gripping the duffel bag handle tightly, Whitney placed his foot on the bus's first step. 

"Whitney!" 

Turning around, Whitney was gifted with the sight of Lana running straight to him. Placing his bag on the step, Whitney took a couple of steps before colliding with Lana. Winding their arms around each other, Whitney vowed, "I loved you the first moment I saw you. I will still love you when I see you again." 

Pulling back, Lana saw the truth in his eyes. At a loss for words, Lana reached up and threaded her fingers in his hair. Dragging him down, Lana kissed him with all the love she once felt for him. Breaking the kiss, Lana ducked her head, still fighting tears. She felt Whitney's lips brush against her forehead. Looking up, Lana saw Whitney's smile - Happy and filled with hope. Struggling to smile, Lana let go of Whitney and quietly watched him board the bus. Seconds later, the bus doors closed and the engines roared to life. She waved at Whitney's hope filled face as the bus pulled away from the slip. Standing on the lonely platform, she watched the bus until only a swirling ball of dust marked its location. 

Sighing loudly, Lana turned away and returned to the truck. Driving away, she headed for home; to the red party dress hanging on her closet door and the high heels she bought especially for tonight. 

\--<{()}>\-- 

Meanwhile At The Kent Farm 

Some things were just not meant to be done with really large hands. This was Clark's conclusion as he fiddled and fumbled about with the ends of his black bow tie. Beneath him, Clark heard the barn door open. Sighing loudly, Clark accepted defeat. Letting his arms fall to his side, Clark called out, "Mom, can you give me a hand with this?" 

No response, but footsteps. 

Cautiously, Clark turned around and asked, "Who's there?" 

Step by step, Lex ascended into Clark's fortress. At the sight of Clark wearing a classic black tux, Lex felt his throat among other things tighten. Seeing the apprehension on Clark's face, Lex answered, "It's only me, Clark. You all right?" 

Nodding, Clark answered as he started fumbling with his tie again, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just this stupid tie." 

"Come here," With a simple flicking of two fingers, Lex motioned for Clark to come closer. Taking the tie ends between his fingers, he started tying a classic knot. Thinking out loud, Lex commented, "I'm sure I've tied more of these than your Mother." 

Laughing nervously, Clark inhaled deeply, taking full advantage of Lex standing so close. "I thought you were holed up in the castle." 

His eyes never leaving Clark's tie, Lex said, "I needed to clear my head. Took a drive. Ended up here." 

Looking up at Clark's blue eyes, Lex asked, "You don't mind, do you?" 

Swallowing slowly, Clark answered, "No. I've got a little while before I have to leave." 

Stepping back, Lex inspected his work. Stepping forward again, Lex reached up and adjusted the tie a little more. "So, you're picking Lana up?" 

Shaking his head, Clark replied quickly, "No. We're meeting at the school." 

Narrowing his eyes, Clark asked, "Are you jealous?" 

Still holding onto the tie, Lex paused. Leaning toward Clark, he met Clark's gaze. "Do I have any reason to be?" 

Gasping slightly, Clark opened his mouth, but it was a second before any sounds came out of it. "No. We're only going as friends because we couldn't go with who we really wanted to go with." 

Glancing back down at the tie, Lex let go of the scrap of cloth and whispered, "Perfect." 

"Excuse me?" asked Clark. 

Nodding toward the tie, Lex answered, "Your tie. It's perfect." 

"Oh," sighed Clark. Looking back in the mirror, Clark drew his jacket closed and fastened the button. "How is the bailout going?" 

Switching gears easily, Lex replied, "Not sure, Clark. I think it's going to get uglier before it gets better. My Father is dead set against me succeeding." 

Shaking his head, Clark asked, "Why?" 

Sighing Lex said, "We have a complicated relationship, Clark. My Father wants me to believe it's built on trust, but it's not. It's built on deceit and lies. Any relationship with that foundation is destined to fail." 

Placing a hand on Clark's shoulder, Lex smiled at Clark. "Lucky, we don't have that problem." 

Cocking his head to the side, Clark tensed up in his shoulders and looked away. "Right." 

Eyeing Clark closely, Lex mused, ' _What are you keeping from me_ , _Clark_?' Reaching up, Lex placed his hands on Clark's shoulders and said, "Whatever happens in the next few days, I want you to know that I care about you and that's never gong to change. I hope you feel the same way." 

Returning Lex's intense stare, Clark replied, "I do. You know I do." 

Slapping Clark's shoulders, Lex took a long step backwards. Sliding his arms behind his back, he warned, "Be careful, tonight." 

Looking at Lex quizzically, Clark asked, "Sure, but why?" 

Shaking his head, Lex replied, "For some reason, I have a bad feeling about tonight." Looking out the window, Lex continued, "Just a bad feeling. I can feel something coming. Kind of like when you can smell the air change before a storm." 

Standing beside Lex, Clark looked out the window, too, noticing the howling wind for the first time. "Storms are a way of life around here, Lex. The trick is not to get caught out in the open." 

Nodding, Lex looked down. Glancing at Clark, he saw the concern etched in Clark's features and smiled. Patting him on the arm, Lex turned and walked away. 

\-- <{()}>\-- 

Half Hour Later 

Smallville High School 

The sight before them took Clark and Pete's breath away. Pulling into the parking lot were Justin and Chloe. After turning off the car, Justin jumped from the driver's side. Wearing a simple black tuxedo, Justin half jogged around the front bumper of the car coming to a stop as he reached forward and grabbed onto the car door handle. As the car door opened, the boys got a perfect view of Chloe dressed in a hot pink floor length gown. The design had an oriental influence and flattered her figure. Her hair was curled and pinned into sweeping rows of waves. Her make-up was immaculate. Her skin glowed and her smile was genuinely exquisite, but hands down, the most appealing part of Chloe's appearance were her eyes. They shown brightly with happiness as she stepped from Justin's car, looking directly at Justin's adoring face. Winding her hand around Justin's offered arm, Chloe rested her chin on Justin's shoulder as he reached out and ran a gentle finger down the line of her jaw. 

As they walked up the steps, Chloe was a quirky girl transformed into a radiant goddess. Her head held high, her posture was regal. Every step slow and graceful as she swayed hypnotically like a field of wheat. 

Entranced, Clark and Pete could only stare at their friend. ' _Who knew_?' thought Clark as he silently watched his tomboyish friend ascend the stairs, every movement exuding feminine mystique. Glancing at Pete, Clark saw his reaction reflected in his childhood friend's bulging eyes. 

Finally, Chloe noticed Clark and Pete standing at the doors to the school. Just like that, the spell was broken as she giggled - A little girl again. Letting go of Justin's arm, she picked her skirt up a few inches from the ground and ran the rest of the way up the stairs. Stopping right in front of Clark and Pete, she spun in a circle and asked, "Well, what do you think? Too pink?" 

"Oh, I have got to hug you!" Stepping forward, Pete drew Chloe into a friendly hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You look great, Chloe." 

Pulling away from Pete, Chloe was instantly drawn into another hug by Clark. Looking down at her smiling face, Clark said, "I agree completely with Pete. Who knew such an elegant woman was hiding under your tie-dyes and blue jeans?" 

"That would be me," answered Justin as he walked up to the group. 

Chloe pulled away from Clark eagerly and quickly walked over to Justin, smiling the whole time. Wrapping an arm around Chloe's waist, Justin leaned in and kissed Chloe chastely. Pulling back, Chloe blushed. For a second, the goddess returned as she demurely bowed her head and looked up at Justin through her eyelashes. 

Just like that, Justin was entranced. Light-headed, but not wanting everyone to know, he broke away from Chloe's gaze and looked at Clark and Pete. "What's up? Why are you waiting outside?" 

"It was just good timing on my part. I came to check on Clark here before returning to the dance," answered Pete. Looking over his shoulder, he nodded in the direction of the gym. "In fact, I should really be getting back to Erica before someone else asks her to dance." 

With a step backwards, Pete excused himself from the circle and reentered the gym. Turning to Clark, Justin shielded his face from the rising winds and asked, "And, you?" 

Shrugging, Clark slipped his hands in his pockets and answered, "I'm waiting for Lana to get here. We're supposed to meet at the front steps." 

Shaking his head, Justin commented, "That's weak, farm boy. Are you telling me you didn't have the good manners to go pick the girl up?" 

"It's not a date date. We're just going as friends," replied Clark. 

Smirking suspiciously, Chloe said, "Yeah right. You have Lana all to yourself for an entire evening with no chance of Whitney showing up, but you're just going as friends. I'll believe that in a million years." 

Looking over her shoulder, Chloe asked, "Clark, how did you get here? I don't see the truck." 

"My parents dropped me off. They're in town doing a little business at the bank. I thought I could get a ride home from Lana." 

At this point, Justin noticed that Chloe's chin was shaking. Squeezing her waist, Justin said, "Well, I hope you don't get stood up, Clark, but I think we need to be getting inside." 

As they passed by Clark, Chloe looked around at the angry clouds filling the sky. Pausing, Chloe advised, "Don't stay out here too long, Clark. It looks like a storm's coming." 

Looking up, Clark inspected the clouds for a second before looking back at Chloe and nodding. 

Alone on the steps, Clark stared out at the horizon. In one direction, the sun was shining brightly. In the other, storm clouds clung darkly to the sky. Over his head, the mostly white clouds were quickly turning gray, moving swiftly across the sky. ' _The wind must be a gale up there_ ,' thought Clark. 

By degrees, the winds bore up their strength. With an ear-shattering din, the door behind him slammed shut. Fascinated, he watched as papers flew by and boxes tumbled down the street. All around him, banners and posters tore away from the walls to which they were once secured. Standing calmly, Clark watched the violent scene unfold. 

Braced against the wind was how Clark first saw the man. His arm shielding his face and his thick coat flapping wildly around him, the gentleman struggled for each forward step. As he reached the school grounds, he started to lose his war against the raging winds. 

Rushing down the steps, Clark caught the man as he tumbled to the left. Finally able to see the man's face, Clark recognized the man as Jim Alexander - The loan officer from the bank. As fast as he could without it looking strange, Clark pulled Mr. Alexander up the steps and into the school. 

"Mr. Alexander, what are you doing here? Did something happen at the bank?" asked Clark. 

Panting heavily, Jim leaned over, grasping his knees as he sucked in air. After a few harsh breaths, he shook his head harshly and slowly stood up. "Everything is fine, Clark. Your parents. Most of the parents in town are at the bank right now. The bank is built like Fort Knox. Nothing to worry about there." 

Quizzically, Clark squinted at Jim and inquired, "Then, why are you here?" 

"To warn you kids to stay inside, of course. The phones are out and tornados are dropping all over town," answered Jim as he straightened his clothes. 

"Tornados," said Clark. ' _Lana_.' 

Adjusting his collar, Mr. Alexander turned away from Clark. He started walking toward the gym and the high-bass music coming from within. Waving for Clark to follow him, he said, "Yep. Tornados. Well, let's get you kids down into a shelter. Y'know, now that I come to think of it, how were you just standing out there against those winds, Clark?" 

Turning back towards the front doors, Jim Alexander found himself standing alone in the hallway. 

"Clark?" 

\-- <{()}>\-- 

Meanwhile At Luthor Castle 

"So, you're using your mother's stock to fund this buyout. That's your secret source," sneered Lionel as lightening flashed around him. 

In response, Lex rolled his eyes and dug deeper into his executive armchair. Lionel crossed the room, circling in on Lex. Coming to stand behind Lex, Lionel rested his elbows on the high back of the chair and said, "I must admit, it's a bold move, Lex. But, it won't work." 

Standing up, Lex buttoned his jacket as he stepped away from the chair. Turning around, he placed his arms behind his back and asked, "Did you brave this weather to tell me that?" 

Pushing the chair away, Lionel stepped forward forcefully and stood with his hands clasped tightly behind his back. "It's suicide, Lex! You may get the plant, but you're putting your employee's homes on the line. Forfeiting your own future!" 

Bringing his hands forward, Lex took a single step forward. "Or forging a new destiny free of you!" 

As Lionel took a step back, his face fell. Wide-eyed and slack-jawed, he said, "You're not my enemy. You're my son." 

Smiling cruelly, Lex replied, "I never saw the distinction." 

Disbelief and the shadow of something infinitely sadder filled Lionel's eyes. Taking a step back, he spread his hands, palms out. Meeting Lex's smirking eyes, he cleared his throat and said, "When Alexander the Great was dying, his generals asked who he would leave his empire to. If he would appoint a successor, it would keep the legacy intact. It would prevent generations of bloodshed. His answer was simple - I leave it to the strongest." 

A slight tremor of laughter rippled off Lex's chest. Walking up to Lionel, Lex stood face to face with his Father, almost touching him. "I believe the term is 'Cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war.'" 

At Lex's words, Lionel made a quick movement that he never got to finish. The high windows behind Lex's desk chose that moment to give in to the fury of nature's open hand. Shards of shattered glass flew into the room, propelled by a gale strong enough to send the two mighty Luthors to their knees, scrambling for cover. 

Stronger this time, the gusts invaded the Luthor ancestral home. Forced across the floor, Lex slammed into a small bookcase, bringing the wooden piece and all the old books within it down on top of him. Across the room, Lionel struggled to get to his feet when the wind knocked out his legs from underneath him. Sprawling helplessly, Lionel battled against the wind. Unable to rally the necessary strength, he fell back. All around him, the very walls did the same. As the energy to fight drained from his body so did the centuries old columns, parapets and battlements of that old stone castle lay down in defeat. 

Cracking like thunderbolts, the support beams fell. Their jagged, splintered edges pointing dangerously at the ground below and, in one instance, directly above Lionel's trapped body. Covered by a priceless column, he pushed against the pillar's porcelain veneer. Looking around wildly, Lionel saw Lex free himself from the mountain of books. Reaching out a trembling hand, Lionel pled in a strangled voice, "Lex! Help me, Lex! Lex! I can't move!" 

The winds grew quieter. Their fury still existent, but muted somehow. Against this paler threat, Lex stood and slowly crossed the room. Like a jug of water placed just outside the reach of a thirsty man, he stood almost close enough to reach his Father. Leaning back, Lex wiped away the blood streaming down his face as he looked into his Father's helpless eyes. 

Reaching out desperately, Lionel grasped at air. Making small grunting sounds, Lionel begged, "Son! Help me.!" 

\--<{()}>\-- 

Meanwhile On The Road Leading Out Of Smallville 

As Clark fell out of super speed, he stood beside the route 90 sign. Churning wildly, a giant tornado raged not fifty yards from him. Even closer, the red paintjob of Whitney's new pick-up truck grabbed Clark's attention. With horror, Clark watched as Lana stared back at him from inside Whitney's truck. Her eyes were wide open. A look of shock crossed her face. Suddenly animated, she placed her hands flat against the glass and screamed, "Clark!" 

His feet firmly planted, Clark watched as Lana slammed her hands against the window again and again. As loudly as he could, Clark yelled back, "Lana!" 

"Clark!" wailed Lana. 

As Lana's last scream filled his ears, Clark watched as the swirling funnel cloud dragged the truck off the ground. Lana's fear filled eyes were the last thing Clark saw as the tornado swallowed up the red pick-up. 

"No," screamed Clark as he ran into the raging tempest. 

Around and around, the twister spun Clark. Looking about him, Clark felt dizzy and sick to his stomach. Too late, he realized that strength is useless when there's nothing to use it against, when your enemy is a vortex of swirling air. There's nothing to punch. There's nothing to strike. Instead, Clark found himself thrown about like a rag doll, just another piece of debris picked up by the tornado. 

Twice, he almost crashed into uprooted trees and mailboxes. More times than that, the debris met its mark, flinging Clark about like a pinball. For what felt like an eternity, he flew about aimlessly until he spied the truck. Focusing on the bright red paintjob, he steadied his mind. Finally able to think, Clark felt the knobbed surfaced of an unearthed tree hit him square in the back. Reaching behind himself, he dug his fingers into the bark of the tree. Bracing a foot against the side of the gnarled tree, he let go of the bark and pushed hard sending himself flying directly at the pick-up. 

Grabbing the side of the truck, Clark looked over his shoulder in time to see the tree he used for leverage be flung free of the tempest. Smiling, he felt an idea form. Looking around, he forced himself to ignore the swirling colors and focus on one flying object at a time. Then, he spotted it - The remains of a rooftop. It was just what he needed. With his plan set, Clark turned back to the truck he held onto firmly. 

Looking into the cab, Clark jumped a little at the sight of Lana pressed against the passenger side window, staring at him. Swallowing hard, he motioned for her to get down. Confusion filled her round brown eyes before comprehension dawned. Crawling into the passenger side foot well, Lana covered her head with her arms, drawing her knees up to her chin. 

Looking back at the roof, Clark judged the distance between the truck and the roof carefully. Determining it to be about twenty feet, Clark braced his feet against the pick-up as he pushed against the metal shell with all of his strength. Flying forward, he reached out and, upon reaching the roof, pushed against it. Thrown backwards, Clark curled himself into as tight a ball as a six-foot-one boy can manage. Flying through the air, he felt himself break free of the tornado. A few seconds later, he landed with a couple thuds, several flips and a final slam as his body contacted with a solid brick wall. 

"Clark!" 

His name, screamed at high decibels, filled his hazy mind. Opening his eyes, Clark found himself staring directly into Lana's worried eyes. The wind knocked out of him, Clark's vision swam and his stomach did flip-flops. Looking to the right, he saw the twisted remnants of Whitney's truck resting on its side, the passenger door flung open. Looking around, he recognized the brick wall standing before him as belonging to the chimney attached to the Kent family home. Struggling to his feet, Clark grabbed Lana by the hand and led her to the storm cellar. 

Once inside, Clark secured the door. Backing away from the rattling doors, he walked right into Lana's shaking body. Turning around, he took Lana into his arms. Shuffling to the side, Clark all but carried her over to a small bench. Sitting Lana down, CLark knelt before her, taking her hands in his own. 

With a gentle hand, Lana reached out and stroked his cheek. Running slender fingertips through Clark's hair, she felt a tear slide down her cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck and surrendered to the tears of relief that refused to be restrained. 

\--<{()}>\-- 

That Moment, At Luthor Castle 

For several seconds, his Father's desperate cries continued. A cold smirk drawn on his face, Lex crouched down to get a better look at the man who had caused him so much trouble in his life. He remembered Lionel's idea of Fatherly advice, ' _Remember Lex_ , _always be the one doing the fucking_ , _not the one getting fucked_.' 

Finding a secure center of balance, Lex watched his Father's strength wash away. Positioning his fingers into the shape of a diamond, he thought of the day his Mother died. He saw the tubes and heard the machines again as if he'd never left. From the door, he watched as his Father held his Mother's hand gently, sacredly pressing light kisses against her weak fingertips. Still wearing the suit from three days ago, Lionel looked as haggard as the frail woman stretched out on the bed before him. 

Entering the room, Lex stood by his Mother's bedside. With the little strength she had left, Lillian brought up a thin hand, placing her cool fingertips over Lex's bare scalp. After licking her cracked lips several times, Lillian whispered, "This isn't what I wanted for you, Alex." 

Squeezing his eyes shut, Lex remembered how his Mother's hand slid down his face, falling lifelessly to the bed. He remembered how his Father's voice filled the room as he repeated her name over and over again. 

Opening his eyes, Lex was rewarded with the sight of his Father's unconscious face. Only then, did he notice the pool of blood forming at the small of Lionel's back. Running his eyes over Lionel's face, he recalled the ebony space waiting for Lionel's name to be formed out of inlayed marble. Lex thought of how his Mother's face glowed whenever she looked at Lionel's face. Even across crowded banquet halls, Lillian would glance over at her husband and smile widely. 

Especially, Lex remembered what his Mother's answer was to the many times he asked why she loved his Father, ' _Love is a mystery_ , _Alex_ , _that if you_ ' _re lucky_ , _you never solve_.' 

Looking down, he stared at his hands. Even after all the times he'd washed them, Lex could still see the left over bits of crimson gore. Staining his skin, Roger Nixon's phantom blood beckoned to him now. ' _Pathetic little man_. _He won_ ' _t stop_. _If I let him go_ , _he_ ' _ll be back_. _No_ , _this is the only way_.' 

In Lex, a struggle commenced. As much a fight as ever occurred between Michael and Lucifer brewed and stormed within him. He mused, ' _How am I any different now_ , _right this minute_ , _from the man I was the night I killed Roger Nixon_?' 

Within moments, he had his answer. Before him, Lex saw the scene from earlier that day. Standing in Clark's fortress of solitude, Lex had done what he'd sworn he'd never do. He admitted he had feelings. He admitted he cared for someone other than himself. He'd been vulnerable like he was in the months that followed the meteor shower. Incredibly, he knew, ' _It was the right thing to do_.' 

To his utter surprise, Clark accepted all of it without hesitation. With a maturity most adults don't possess, Clark had reciprocated with six words that said everything. ' _I do_. _You know I do_.' 

Crouched down beside his dying Father, Lex finally realized the difference between weeks ago and today and that difference meant everything. It infused him with a vigor he didn't know he could experience. It gave Lex strength to try. Standing up, he strained against the smooth, stone pillar. Soon, he felt the heavy column give. With a few more hard shoves, he managed to push the pillar off Lionel. 

Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, Lex dialed 9-1-1. "Hello, this is Lex Luthor. I'm at Luthor Castle and my Father has been seriously injured. He's bleeding and he's unconscious." 

Impatiently, Lex listened as the operator told him an ambulance would be on its way, shortly. Flipping the phone shut, Lex flung the slender plastic phone across the room. After several minutes of standing across the room, he felt himself drawn to his Father's unconscious body. Looking down, Lex couldn't remember seeing his Father so ashen pale. 

\-- <{()}>\-- 

That Very Moment In The Kent's Storm Cellar 

"What are you?" Holding Clark's shoulders firmly, Lana asked, "How did you do all that?" 

Ducking his head down, Clark pulled away from Lana. Getting off his knees, he stumbled a few steps over and sat beside her. Not looking at Lana, he answered, "I don't know how. I just do it. As for what I am - I'm something that belongs on Chloe's wall." 

Reaching out, Lana clutched Clark's chin, forcing him to look at her. "You listen to me, Clark. Don't you ever say that again. I don't know what you are and I don't care. Nobody belongs on that wall. No one, not me and certainly not you." 

Looking directly into Lana's serious face, Clark saw nothing but honesty. Standing up, he extended a hand to her. Happy at how quickly she took it, Clark tugged her to her feet and led her across the room. 

In a back corner, covered in an old green tarp, sat Clark's spaceship. Kneeling down before it, Clark pulled Lana down beside him. Nervously, Clark looked at Lana again before reaching out and pulling back the green tarp, exposing the metal spacecraft. Taking a hold of Lana's hand, Clark placed her palm against the smooth dark gray exterior. 

Letting go of Lana's hand, Clark let her explore. Delicately, she brushed her fingers over the inscriptions along the edges. Pausing, she let the flesh of her fingertips squeeze into the indentations, feeling their depth. Finally, after several minutes, she looked back up at Clark. 

In a quiet voice, Clark explained, "I'm an alien. I don't know where I come from. All I know is that I'm not human." 

Wide-eyed, she looked back at the tiny vessel. Spreading out her hands, she touched the outer hull. Smiling, Lana said, "Clark, this explains everything. It explains how you saved me over and over again. How you do the little things, like getting to school before the bus does and how you can sit at the Talon for hours after every other farm kid I know has left to do chores." 

Turning, Lana hugged Clark tightly. Against his tense chest, she sighed, "This is wonderful, Clark. It all makes sense, now." 

Placing shaking hands on Lana's shoulders, Clark pushed her away. Barely keeping eye contact, he whispered, "There's more. Lana, I came down the day of the meteor showers. I'm the reason the meteors landed here. Because of me, so many bad things happened." 

Sliding his hands down her arms, Clark wrapped his large fingers around her petite hands. "Can you ever forgive me?" 

Sliding her hands out of Clark's grip, Lana did her best to copy his gesture by placing her hands over his. "Forgive you for what?" 

Swallowing hard, he answered, "For killing your parents." 

Shaking her head, Lana couldn't help but chuckle, letting out an airy laugh. "Oh Clark, you didn't kill my parents. The meteorites killed my parents. It was a freak thing of nature, Clark. You're no more to blame for the meteorites than you are to blame for the twisters outside." 

With Lana's acceptance and absolution, Clark felt a weight rise off his shoulders. Leaning forward, he took her in his arms. Her breath was hot and moist against his throat as he felt her lips press against his collarbone. Hugging her tightly, Clark vaguely registered the rhythmic way her fingertips glanced off his back, sending shivers up and down his spine. 

Inch by inch, Lana wound her right hand up until it cradled Clark's cheek. Pulling away from him, she barely gave him a moment to think before leaning forward and pressing her lips against his. 

For a second, there was only sensation - The feeling of lips sliding over his. On the one hand, Clark had to admit he liked it, but a voice screamed in his mind and a bell rang so hard between his temples that it hurt. Placing his hands on Lana's upper arms, he pushed her away. 

"Don't," ordered Clark, with a slow shake of his head. 

Confusion filled Lana's eyes. Searching Clark's face, she asked, "But, Why? I thought you liked me, Clark." 

"I did once, but I don't anymore. I'm sorry," replied Clark. 

Shaking her head again, she said, "Don't be sorry, Clark. You can't help how you feel. Trust me, I know." 

Standing up, Clark took Lana's hands. Pulling up, he effortlessly helped her to her feet. Bending down, he recovered the spaceship with the green tarp. Walking away from the vessel, they were silent until they sat down on the bench. Turning her head, Lana asked, "Is there somebody else?" 

Returning Lana's gaze, Clark answered, "Yes." 

With the light bouncing off her long hair, Lana inquired, "Who?" 

Blushing bright red, Clark replied, "I don't know, Lana." 

Narrowing her eyes, Lana pointed at the spaceship with a sweeping gesture of her hand. "C'mon Clark, if you can trust me with that, then surely you can trust me to know who." 

Standing up, Clark paced. After several turns, he came to an abrupt stop. Looking at Lana, he swallowed hard. "Lex. It's Lex." 

Sitting back against the wall behind her, Lana asked, "Lex? Lex Luthor?" 

Quickly, Clark nodded. 

Smiling sadly, Lana looked up at Clark's stricken face. "Well now, everything really does make sense." 

Worrying her bottom lip, Lana asked, "Oh Clark, are you sure?" 

"Sure about what? That my crush is on a guy? Or, that the guy is Lex Luthor?" 

"Both," answered Lana, a nervous giggle filling her voice. "I mean, he's so much older and richer than we are. Not to mention his reputation." 

Nodding, Clark said, "I'm sure about everything, Lana, especially Lex. I know he's older and richer, but Lex doesn't wear the face he shows the outside world when he's with me. When Lex is with me, he's different, somehow, more himself. Just Lex. Not Lex Luthor, Multibillionaire." 

Standing up, Lana rubbed her hand up and down Clark's arm. "Be careful, Clark. You may be incredibly strong, but I think there may still be ways to hurt you." 

Nodding, Clark chose that moment to look up. Noticing the stillness of the cellar doors, Clark stepped forward and unlocked the small portal. Lifting the right door, he looked out over his parent's farm, destroyed by the storm. Looking over at the house and barn, he breathed a sigh of relief at seeing the house and barn left, for the most part, intact. 

Opening the left hand door, Lana squinted as her eyes sought sanctuary from the sun. Lifting a hand, Lana looked down at the road and saw Clark's parents pulling up. Looking up at Clark, Lana saw the fear on his face. Frowning, she said firmly, "Clark, don't worry. I won't tell anyone that I know, not even them, until you tell me it's okay." 

Smiling, Clark nodded and said, "Thanks, Lana." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

Two Hours Later 

Metropolis General Hospital 

The ambulance ride wasn't so bad. Even dealing with all the nurses hadn't been too much of a strain. Now, the helicopter ride from Smallville Community hospital was something entirely different. Riding in the cockpit, the pilot tried to get Lex to sign an autograph for his kids as he flew them back to Metropolis. The man seemed totally unaware that Lex's Father was behind them, strapped to a stretcher. Snatching the offered pen and paper, Lex offered, "Here, let's do this. You act like a well-paid government employee and I'll make personalized autographs for your three little girls." 

Smiling the pilot took off, raising the noisy craft into the air. An hour later, they landed on the helipad at Metropolis General Hospital. In a flurry of movement, a paramedic team surrounded the craft. Pulling Lionel from the back, the hospital staff carried their patient into the hospital. Left alone on the cold helipad, Lex jumped from the helicopter, thankful for the feel of anything solid under his feet. Turning back, Lex was true to his word. With a cold stare, but a simple smile, Lex handed the pilot the promised autographs. With a two-finger salute, the helicopter pilot smiled widely as he took off bound for Smallville. 

After the helicopter was gone, Lex rushed into the hospital. Finding the nearest nurse, he asked for his Father's status. The nurse led him to a private room where he was told to watch some TV, read a magazine and in general stay out of the nurse's way until someone could come and give Lex an update on Lionel's condition. 

An hour later, a doctor dressed in green scrubs entered the room. Silently, the doctor crossed over to where Lex was sitting on one of the room's two small loveseats. The doctor sat down on the coffee table in front of him. Leaning forward, the young-looking doctor said, "Mr. Luthor, your Father is currently being transferred to the ICU. He lost a great deal of blood and injuries were sustained to his lower back and pelvis. We hope to have him out of the ICU within the next three days, but we're looking at a long road. We expect it to take up to several weeks for him to recover from the blood loss alone. Once stable, he will need to start physical therapy." 

Looking at the doctor, Lex placed his left ankle on his right knee. Then, he leaned over his legs, his arms draped over his left leg. "Doctor, you know who my Father is, don't you?" 

Nodding, the doctor replied, "Yes, of course." 

"Then, spare no expense in the course of his treatment," said Lex. 

Unfolding his limbs, Lex stood up. Buttoning his jacket, he continued, "I'm leaving now. I'll be around as will a number of my Father's subordinates from LuthorCorp. I'll have my secretary, Sheila, fax you a copy of the approved list tomorrow." 

Stepping away from the loveseat, Lex crossed the room and opened the door. Turning back, he ordered, "Call me immediately if there is any change in my Father's condition. Good or bad." 

Lex stayed long enough to watch the doctor nod. Stepping out into the hallway, he pulled the door shut behind him. Walking down the corridors, he found the exit quickly and rushed out to the street. Flagging a taxi, he ordered the cabbie to take him to Luthor Towers. As he sat back in his seat, Lex practiced the speech he would make to the Board of Directors. 


End file.
